Richard Sonnac
Richard Sonnac is the faction contact of the Templars in the M.M.O. The Secret World. Sonnac has been the voice of the Templars in the modern era and a strong part of their transition to adapt to a changing world. Like the organization he represents, Sonnac has faith, commitment and nothing but the best of intentions for the world at large, unlike the standard old-guard Templars though, he is both a realist and open-minded. Background Richard Sonnac's achievements are many and his heart is true, yet there are still some who view his acceptance into the Templars as a scandal as he has promoted acceptance of non-legacy members into the Templars and was the first member of the the inner-circle of the organization with such libral views. From the time of Babylon on through the 16th century the Templar infrastructure was based on hereditary legacy. One would became a Templar because of family members who were Templars. When the Illuminati publicly spat on the Templars for the in-fighting this sort of old-world elitism was causing the Templars, in addition to hunting down Illuminati members like witches for the insult, realized they were in-fact only weakening themselves by creating the elitist mindset and slowly began reforming their infrastructure. By the year 2012 The inner-circle Templars could no longer hold off the expanded recruitment to only the lower ranked members and had to allow non-legacy members en-masse. Richard Sonnac was a Templar who had proven himself both capable and true many times, so he was made go-between for the higher-ranked members and the field troops. In polite company, Richard Sonnac is a great man, promoted because of his hard work and diligent attitude, however many stories are told over drinks of how he only got the job as a form of affirmative action so the Templar elite didn't look elitist/racist about their promotion policy; It is ambiguous if Sonnac himself has heard these rumors. He does know that there is much criticism though on his attempts to reform the old-guard and bring the Templars into the modern era. The organization has had trouble adapting to the internet alone, so he tries not to push too hard when modernizing his fellow Templars. Richard Sonnac's greatest wish is to destroy evil and be damned with politics, but he still does not wish for his illustrious organization to become a relic due to their own close-mindedness. Introduction The player character upon starting the game will quickly discover that they have magical powers, a few days after this they will be cold-called by a recruiter, if the player has chosen to be a Templar the recruiter will be one of their representatives. The Templar recruiter will point out a small court in England called Eldwick. The chief of police will walk them past the police blockades quarantining the neighborhood. Passing by a local mad-man called the King In Rags, the King's rambling will induce a vision and send the player on their intro-mission through an occult disaster that had broken out in Tokyo. Upon completing the mission, the character awakens from the vision and is greeted by Templar, Zamira Vata, who gives the player a post-card with instructions on behalf of her boss. Following the instructions in the note, the Templar is eventually lead to a small palace called Temple Hall, within the writer of the notes, Richard Sonnac is waiting for them. Sonnac says he is pleased to see the player can follow base instructions and it is a sign of the beginning of a wonderful relationship. He introduces himself and the organization the player now belongs to, The Templars. He emphasizes that the Knights Templar no longer exist and that organization was radical off-shoot that died off several centuries ago. The Templars are a forward looking organization adapting to the modern era in the style of old world knights. Sonnac states that the purpose is not to route out heretics or burn woman at the stake as their more famous off-shoot had done but rather they exist to fight evil. Referencing the recent vision of Tokoyo, Sonnac states that times are growing dark with such public displays of monstrous evils all but on live television now. Richard Sonnac sends the player to train and hone their powers before he can send them on their first real assignment. Category:Mentor Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Guardians Category:Fighter Category:Secret Agents Category:Loyal Category:Benefactors Category:Magic Category:Knights Category:Rivals Category:Voice of Reason Category:Harmonizers Category:Outright Category:Male Category:Lawful Good Category:The Secret World Heroes Category:Officials